


Resist and Serve

by lapillus



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapillus/pseuds/lapillus
Summary: M/K, NC-17, PWP, what more do you need to know?





	Resist and Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Resist and Serve by Carol S

22 September 1998  
RATING: NC-17 (M/K)  
NOTES: A walk in the Maine woods over vacation while thinking M/K thoughts resulted in this bit of fluff.  
SUMMARY: M/K, NC-17, PWP, what more do you need to know?  
ARCHIVE: Please ask first  
DISCLAIMERS: CC, Fox and 1013 can have them back after vacation. All I get out of it is some a good time.  
THANKS to Pollyanna for finding the missing words :-)  
FEEDBACK: Please! Good? Bad? Ugly? Let me know at 

* * *

Resist and Serve  
By Carol S

Gasping for breath, he paused letting adrenaline and salt air fill his body. He had been pushing his way through the dense branches of the spruce trees for what seemed like forever, the treacherous tangle of roots and other forest litter underfoot threatening to trip him with every step. He could feel the burn of exhausted muscles and the scrapes and bruises of his headlong flight eating at his strength. Just a little farther and he'd be safe. He knew he was leaving a trail that even a two year old could follow but if he could just make it to the boat he would be free.

Suddenly there was a crashing in the trees to the right and he felt the solid weight of his captor's six foot frame crashing into him, pinning him face down on the mossy greenness of the forest floor. Fear and exertion sent his pulse pounding in his ears. He scrabbled in the thick moss trying to find purchase and the necessary leverage to escape, but he had no breath left to fight. He felt his wrist caught in a strong grip and forced behind his back. Next his legs were forced apart by the strong thrust of an invading knee and he could feel the line of firming heat pressing into the rise of his ass even through the layers of heavy fabric. "You're not getting away that easily," growled the lust-laden voice in his ear.

He struggled fiercely as a rough hand fumbled with the buttons of the fly of his jeans and yanked the heavy fabric down to his knees hobbling him. He continued to resist while the man on top of him undid his own pants, but thought better of it when the hand gripping his arm jerked it up painfully and the other hand reached around to lift his hips in the air and hold his cock in an uncompromising grasp. 

"Now, now, you wouldn't want anything to happen to that." There was a sharp nip at his earlobe and he could feel a rapidly cooling line of blood trickling down the side of his face. He heard himself moan; a deep throaty sound of frustration.

Slowly the hand on his cock started to move, his sweat almost enough to keep it from being too rough. Pain fought pleasure in a losing battle that ended in his body's surrender to the rising desire. He whimpered as he went to thrust into the heated hand only to find it gone.

The command, "Don't move!' and another sharp jerk on his arm kept him still. He heard rustlings of cloth behind him followed by a quietly exultant "aha!" then the hand was back, delving slickly into the crease of his ass. He tried to keep still, but he couldn't help but shudder as the oiled fingers opened him none too gently. Then a sudden bluntness filled him and he felt himself grow harder even through the sudden burst of pain. The hand was back on his cock, slick now, and holding him tight, oh so tight. He was moving now, impaled and impaling, thrusting to greet the other's thrusts. He was lost in the wild, animal glory of it, oblivious to everything but the desire scorching through him. The sharp twigs and pebbles digging into his face and chest through the moss, the intoxicating smell of sweat, lust, fear and the wide green earth, were all lost to the fire running through his veins, pooling in his abdomen, his cock. The sharp twinge of teeth biting his shoulder set him free, and he was pouring the burning need from his body as another heat filled it. He almost expected the trees to catch fire from their combined heat. They collapsed then, still locked together in satiated exhaustion. After a long moment the arm around his waist tightened briefly before Mulder rolled off of him.

"Thanks," he murmured contentedly into the spongy roughness of the moss. "That was just what I needed."


End file.
